L'Observateur
by mugu
Summary: L'épée à la main, un homme se tient immobile sur une colline. Des larmes coulent continuellement de son visage. Il toise les tombes dégarnies le circonscrivant dans un monocle d'absurdité. Il était ce qui restait de ce gâchis, mais personne ne pouvait s'en apercevoir ; ces tombes – elles sont invisibles pour les autres, mais pour lui, elles lui demeureront à jamais enfouies. Elle..
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Ses lèvres... Elles étaient si douces... Elles lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs... de mémoires... d'atrocités...

Il désirait tant tendre la main à son sein, l'englober pleinement sous sa coupe, pour en laper le jus déroutant – enivrant de la vie. Sa jambe cambrée vers l'avant, sa chevelure dorée qui cascadait sa nuque, ses marques délicieuses à ses joues... tout l'émerveillait chez elle... absolument tout...

Ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble... Il avait vécu à travers elle... Il l'avait vu grandir, s'éveiller, mûrir, aimer – et aussi détester... Sa tristesse, sa peine, sa haine... Il avait tout ressenti à sa manière... isolé... seul... méprisé...

Et alors, au cours d'une succession d'événements ; elle lui fut enlever. Il n'en connaissait la raison, mais il ne la chercha pas en vérité, car il savait que c'était de son propre plein gré qu'elle s'était détachée de lui – à la fois pour son bien et celui du monde.

Toutefois, dans ses rêves, elle continuait de le persécuter. Il tenta maintes fois d'y échapper, mais cette image continuait de le poursuivre perpétuellement. Toutes les fois où il essayait de penser à autre chose, son visage s'interposait au sien. Son _si_ doux visage...

Alors il serra sa main...

… Et du sang y coula

Pourquoi après tout ce temps, elle était toujours aussi présente dans son esprit. Ne pouvait-il s'absoudre de son joug envoûteur ? Était-ce sa punition ? À lui ? Qu'avait-il fait en réalité ? Non... Plutôt, que n'avait-il pas fait ?

Ceci était la véritable question.

Il fit alors une liste. Beaucoup de choses à vrai dire... Des faits inachevés, des tentatives pernicieuses, une présence plus que dérangeante qu'il aurait pu lui épargner. Oui... Quand on y réfléchissait, il méritait ce sort... d'une certaine manière... Que lui aurait-elle dit si elle avait été là, elle ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Ces questions l'irritaient. Elles rampaient dans ses pensées, tels des vers qui ramperaient sur sa peau. Elles étaient insolubles, comme le métal dans l'onde pure. Elles étaient indissociables de son âme, comme son esprit de son corps.

Ce corps d'ailleurs... Lui appartenait-il réellement ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter – Non... Qu'avait-il faire mériter de vivre ? Lui – dans sa lâcheté moribonde...

Une veine éclata...

… Quelle aubaine !

« Ne pleure pas... », murmura cette voix.

_Tais-toi !_

« Pourquoi attends-tu ? Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas ? », lui questionna cette femme avec cette voix terrible – lascive... terriblement lascive. Ses bras ronds accueillants, pourquoi lui paraissaient-ils si loin ?

_Je ne veux plus t'entendre !_

Silence...

Il était seul, une fois de plus. Mais sa paix n'était que de courte durée. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait encore, toujours, sans cesse, à l'infini...

Il pleura.

Ses larmes coulèrent son visage, à la fois réel et immatériel. Il languissait encore sa présence, et c'est pourquoi elle lui revenut. Sa peau délicate s'enfermant sur la sienne... sa main faisant des vas et viens sur son dos moite de sueur.

Un cri, plusieurs cris.

À qui appartenaient-ils ?

À Elle... et à lui. Souffrance, extase, réunies en symbiose. Bonheur absolu et perdition dissolue. Alors qu'il allait la saisir enfin, il se réveilla soudainement...

Et elle s'était déjà envolée...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

Il se rasait la barbe. Non pas que c'était une activité très intéressante, mais elle était nécessaire en soit. En effet, qui aimerait côtoyer un voisin apparemment non civilisé, me diriez-vous ? L'eau du robinet était relativement chaude, du moins, juste assez pour apaiser ses plaies nouvellement formées par son couteau. Il plongea la lame aiguisée dans la barquette et remit sa trousse de toilette par-dessus la commode à droite. Ses yeux plongèrent alors directement dans le miroir... Il se massa un peu le menton, appréciatif de son travail, bailla, puis s'en alla.

Une fois dans le salon, une myriade de couleurs pastelles non réellement désagréables se dérobait dans son champs de vision. Des teintes mixtes de vert, de bleu, et d'orangé donnaient au tout un fond uniforme, apaisant même. Les décorations étaient plutôt de bon goût – ni trop surchargées, ni trop épurées –, malgré le peu de temps qu'il s'y était mis pour tout emménager. Au dehors, sur la terrasse, le jardin semblait florissant, même si toutefois, les vignes étaient parsemées de mauvaises herbes. C'était une maison où bon nombre aurait désiré s'y prélasser.

L'homme s'étira longuement avant de lancer la machine matinale quotidienne ; cocote-minute, four, et toute la bagatelle contingent à un petit déjeuné tranquille. Derrière, étaient étalés sur un matelas par-terre des draps sans dessus-dessous. Oui. Cet individu avait cet air nonchalant, le type de personne à toujours traînasser au réveil. Son chez lui n'était que le reflet de sa personne désordonné et dissocié du monde qui l'entourait.

D'une main agile, il saisit une tranche de pain de mie sautant du grille-pain. D'une autre, il prit le journal tout droit arrivé au pied de sa fenêtre. Il lut les derniers bottins distraitement avant de remballer le tout, et de jeter la gazette à la poubelle. Il sirota sa tasse de café, avant de poser coudes et poignées sur la rambarde du bastingage pour observer le paysage :

Des maisons pittoresques étaient disposées ici et là, accueillant entre leurs interstices une végétation foisonnante de vie des oiseaux piaillaient sur les chaumes où ils y avaient établi leurs nids, des rongeurs descendaient des arbres en cascade pour s'enrouler délicieusement dans la prairie – c'était véritablement un tableau inondé de paix et de sérénité.

Chose étrange, on aurait pu penser que n'importe qui devant une telle scène aurait pu targuer un léger sourire – mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour cet observateur éprouvé. Oui... Ses yeux miroitaient même d'une certaine langueur vitrée propre à une tristesse profonde, yeux qu'il leva vers l'astre du jour éblouissant de lumière, tant qu'il dut les protéger avec une main portée à ses sourcils froncés.

Alors, soudainement, une autre main s'enfouit dans la poche de son pantalon, pour ressortir l'instant d'après avec un petit bout de papier qu'il regarda un moment songeur.

« Peut-être devrais-je me décider à envoyer cette missive au Sandaime... »

Il haussa les épaules, ferma les volets et retourna se coucher.

* * *

- Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ! s'écria un blondinet exubérant en faisant le poireau.

- Quoi encore ?! répliqua hargneuse la jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses bonbon le poing levé.

Leur compagnon ténébreux ne leur daigna même pas un regard, il traça directement devant, suivi sur les talons par un homme masqué grand de taille portant un livre au contenu douteux à la main. Celui-ci se retourna d'ailleurs vers l'insolite binôme derrière dont la composante féminine torturait littéralement sa comparse masculine.

- Je ne veux pas paraître protocolaire, mais le client nous at–

- Fermez là ! Si vous n'étiez pas en retard initialement, on aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes !

- Et toi Sasuke, qu'en penses-tu ? questionna l'argenté en se retournant avec l'œil gauche rempli d'espoir vers son seul élève qui ne lui rétorqua que par un ''Hn !'' caractéristique dont il avait l'unique secret sur la signification.

Ce quatuor étrange était connu du quartier par ses frasques absurdes. Malgré leur effectivité plus que douteuse aux missions qu'ils accomplissaient, ils jouissaient tout de même d'une certaine popularité chez les seniors du village qui faisaient toujours des paris sur qui pourra le plus les taquiner. D'ailleurs, trois d'entre eux qui jouaient à la pétanque dans un brin de prairie les observaient l'air espiègle. Et comme d'habitude, le ténébreux du groupe passa son chemin, le déjanté blond proféra des obscénités, la banshee rose lui persifla de se taire et leur indolent sensei continua sa route toujours à l'étude de son fameux bouquin. Il estimait en effet avoir vu des choses plus intéressantes aux chiottes ce matin que leurs usuelles disputes incessantes.

« Bon, alors... Où se trouve cette maison déjà ? » murmura soudainement de façon distraite le jounin en se grattant les cheveux blancs. Par mégarde, sa voix avait trop porté, et il se retrouva simultanément avec trois adolescents boutonneux sur le dos. Il leur répondit en échange de leur diatribes haineuses communales par un hochement d'épaule, suivi d'un « Par là... » évasif les laissant sceptiques.

Ils s'embarquèrent dans un chemin cerné de champs de riz, où ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un habitat isolé après une demi-heure de marche sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Les ombres étaient profondes dans cette contrée, à l'extrémité même du village. À la lisière de la grande muraille qui encerclait cette place, mais également en montée d'une colline, se situait une petite villa encerclée par un immense jardin.

La fille du groupe s'émerveilla de voir autant de fleurs épanouies. Le blondinet quant à lui poussa un « Peuh ! » de dédain, considérant cet espace inutile, et dont l'adage n'était que ''si ce n'était pas comestible ou utilisable pour l'entraînement, ceci n'était pas intéressant''. Eh oui, il était comme ça le taquin malinois.

Tandis que ces deux là jacassaient encore, le garçon aux cheveux ailes de corbeau et à la tunique bleu décida de prendre place au dos d'une façade où montaient des orties aux membranes piquantes. En regardant les tomates biens rouges juste à ses pieds, il s'enfouit dans un profond mélange de mélancolie et d'énervement conjugués. Il sentit une main se décalquer sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? », requit son sensei légèrement inquiet.

Il ne s'embarrassa que de répondre par son monosyllabe spécifique, et s'éloigna de lui après. Le grand homme aux cheveux argentés l'observer s'éloigner silencieusement, puis convia un regard désabusé aux deux autres membres de l'équipe avant de soupirer profondément :

« Bon, commençons la mission... » Sur sa liste toute préparer, le but de cette mission de routine était apparemment d'aider à ranger le logis ci-contre qui parachevait la petite dune herbée. Il fit alors signe aux autres d'approcher.

- Que devons-nous faire ? questionna l'exubérant du groupe.

- Comme d'habitude, le même travail d'opérettes, rumina son congénère à côté, les mains dans les poches.

Espiègle, leur sensei acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autre ?

- Pourquoi devons-nous toujours faire ce boulot d'esclave ! On est des ninjas bon sang ! se plaignit le blondinet.

- J'ai l'intime conviction que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, rétorqua sa voisine tapant du pied.

L'adulte du groupe soupira encore.

- Oui, oui... Si vous les jeunes ne le faisaient pas, qui s'en occuperaient toute façon ?

- C'est vraiment trop injuste !

- La vie est injuste, répliqua son camarade taciturne.

- Peuh ! Comme si le _dernier _des _Grands_ Uchiwa pouvait comprendre !

Ledit Uchiwa lui lança un regard d'adamantine.

- Répète, le mioche ?

- T'as très bien entendu !

- Toi...

- Du calme ! s'écria l'adolescente en les séparant alors qu'ils étaient bien sur le point de s'étriper.

- Au moins, l'une de vous sait toujours garder la tête froide, commenta leur sensei désabusé.

- _Vous_, ta gueule ! répliquèrent les trois simultanément.

L'adulte parut froissé.

« Passionnant... Vous avez réussi à me réveiller avec vos cris... »

Tous tournèrent la tête. Ils virent un homme accoudé sur une balustrade, située à la seule fenêtre en brique noir qui décorait cette place. Il semblait faire entre vingt et trente ans avec sa barbe rase qui apparaissait en une légère couche brune sur sa peau. Ses avants-bras étaient recouverts de tatouages spéciaux tandis que ses mains portaient des bracelets précieux de perle. Il détenait également un certain air exotique avec ses yeux bridés. Sa chevelure noire piquante lui descendait sur l'épaule tel un hérisson enroulé, et il était relativement musclé dans sa combinaison noire, couplée à sa veste en cuir châtaigne.

- Et vous êtes... commença le membre aîné du quatuor en lisant sa liste. « Joshua, c'est ça ? »

- Peut-être, rétorqua l'intervenant avec un sourire malicieux.

- Comment ça peut-êtr–

- Veuillez nous excuser de son attitude, il n'a pas de parents, vous comprenez ?

- Hn... commenta de son côté le Uchiwa.

Leur client leur dédia un visage tolérant.

- Oui je comprends, répondit-il en acquiesçant légèrement.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas la réaction normale d'un civil à l'égard de Naruto...

« Bon, qu'attendez-vous pour rentrer ? »

- Votre permission, répondit systématiquement Kakashi.

- Eh ben faites le tour, j'ai pas toute ma soiré !

Celui-ci referma séchement les volets.

- Frustre, renifla Sakura.

- Je trouve pas moi, intervint Naruto.

- Évidemment, entre personnes de la même_ espèce_, vous pouvez vous comprendre.

- Mais euh ! T'es méchante !

- Ne perdons pas de temps... Et n'énervons pas plus le client qu'il ne l'est déjà...

Ils longèrent ainsi à la queue-le-le discrètement le mur jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée.

- On toque ?

- Allez-y, je vous regarde.

Les deux en première se retournèrent vers leur sensei pour lui lancer un regard noir, avant qu'ils ne frappent tout deux à la porte.

- Ouvrez ! On est arrivbuarfg !

-Chut ! lui souffla-t-elle en recouvrant sa bouche et en regardant autour craintivement.

Alors, ils entendirent un grincement émerger de la fente venant de s'être crée. Une musique d'opéra se jouait en fond sonore. Ils levèrent la tête, et se dévoila devant eux leur client insolite. Il était affalé sur le cadre de la portière qui oscillait en grinçant continuellement. Il était de la taille de leur sensei, et il paraissait avoir une excellente condition physique avec ses pectoraux perçant les mailles de sa tunique.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir ! rétorquèrent les trois devant.

- 'Soir, finit le ténébreux garçon.

Leur futur hôte acquiesça encore.

- Vos noms ? Je ne voudrais pas laisser des étrangers entrer chez moi, et vous me paraissez bien peu sérieux pour des ninjas provenant du plus redouté village caché.

Sur son cou, une amulette aux motifs insolites se distinguait maintenant qu'il était se tenait debout visiblement. Kakashi loucha un instant sur sa personne avant de sortir un document assurant son identité. Le papier dans la main, l'homme étrange bifurqua son regard successivement entre les genin et le parchemin qu'il rendit alors à Kakashi.

« Bien, vous pouvez rentrer... »

Il leur ouvrit la porte en grand et les laissa passer. Naruto fut le dernier de la bande à traverser l'excavation comme il n'avait fait que contempler l'homme avec curiosité et ne s'était rendu compte de son retard qu'avec un cri de Sakura l'ayant réveillé de sa transe. Lorsqu'il fut finalement à l'intérieur, celui qui l'avait observé referma l'entrée dans un claquement sec, et Naruto eût alors un frisson parcourant son échine. Il se retourna derrière lui dans un sursaut, ce qui fit l'homme ricaner moqueur.

- Qui y-a-t-il gamin ? Aurais-tu peur de ton ombre ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'aime pas que des gens que je ne connais pas se profilent derrière mon dos.

- Va rejoindre tes amis, morveux, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

_Quel rustre..__. __Pff, Sakura avait raison..._

Il s'avança vers les deux autres toujours aux aguets, mais il se cogna brutalement contre Sasuke qui était demeuré là figé.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous bon sang !

- Tais-toi et regarde en face poule mouillée !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant ce qui se dévoilait en face de lui :

La maison ressemblait franchement à une caverne dont on aurait ciselé la roche. Maintenant qu'il se rappelait, cette maison était effectivement inscrite dans la muraille même de Konoha. Du côté de la paroi en pierre, des tableaux aux peintures étincelantes y étaient agglomérés. Ils étaient tous fait de la main d'un grand artiste.

- Pas mal hein ? railla le client acerbe derrière eux.

- Très joli en effet. C'est vous je suppose qui les avais peint ?

- Exact ! Quel esprit de déduction peu commun, _jounin_.

Kakashi ne releva pas l'insulte au travers l'ironie et ne fit que regarder silencieusement l'homme d'entre les ombres. Seule la lumière tamisée des bougies éclairait sporadiquement le vestibule.

- Où doit-on les emmener ? questionna Kakashi.

- Dans le sous-sol, mais cela aurait été trop facile si je n'avais qu'à transporter mes toiles – et je n'aurai requis vos services sinon, comme je n'aurai voulu que vous les touchiez. Ne voulant abîmer mes outils de travail – mes mains – j'ai requis votre présence ici pour que vous me porter ceci en bas.

Il ouvrit la porte qui était derrière lui, et plusieurs pots de peintures semblant peser bien lourds résidaient dans la chambre venant de s'être révélée.

- Urgh, soupira Naruto en se tenant le ventre devant la tâche qu'ils auraient à accomplir.

- Vous allez laisser une frêle fille comme moi travailler ?

- Encore une mission inutile, rumina Sasuke.

Leur client les ignora et se retourna vers leur sensei.

- Vous en avez pas d'autres en rab ? Ceux-ci ne me conviennent pas.

Kakashi retint un hoquet de rire.

- Malheureusement non, vous devrez faire avec.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Non, répliqua affablement Kakashi avec un franc sourire.

L'homme cligna des yeux un moment avant de hocher la tête et témoignait d'une main levée vers les seaux aux trois autres :

- À vous les morveux. J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas trop – bien que je n'ai que peu d'espoir vous concernant, termina leur client en s'en allant vers sa chambre qu'il referma derrière lui.

Ils lui tirèrent la langue et se mirent enfin au travail.

* * *

- C'est lourd ! se plaignit Naruto le front plein de sueur.

- Ouais ! lui accorda sa camarade pour une fois en ployant de fatigue.

- Inutiles... Je n'ai avec moi que des imbéciles... maugréa le dernier restant.

Leurs mains étaient rouges de traces et leurs vêtements plein de tâches. Ils avaient dut véhiculer au moins une bonne cinquantaine de seaux, et il en restait autant derrière qui n'attendaient qu'à être descendus.

« Vous en mettez du temps ! », cria une voix d'en haut.

- Je vais l'étriper ! Je vais l'étriper ! Je vais l'étriper ! s'exclama Sakura rouge de rage et de fatigue en se tirant les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Bonne idée ! Je vais t'aider ! rajouta Naruto en sortant un kunai de sa poche.

- Hn ! condéda le dernier du groupe en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il sortit également un fil en fer de nulle part.

Mais Kakashi mit les mains sur leurs armes respectives en faisant non de la tête.

- Mauvaise idée. Le Sandaime ne me pardonnera pas une telle faute professionnelle – je tiens à ma peau après tout – et cela le ficherait vraiment mal sur votre C.V. d'avoir prémédité la mort de votre client – aussi chiant soit-il autant l'admettre.

« Bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! »

Kakashi enleva alors subitement les mains de leurs armes et leur accorda un énorme sourire au travers son masque.

- Allez-y, je vous suis.

- Parfait, on va faire un carton !

« Qui va faire un carton, ici ? »

C'était leur client qui était descendu dans la cave puant le renfermer. Il se tenait les bras croisés, le sourcil arqué, au début des marches de l'escalier.

- Nous ! On est pas vos larbins ! vociféra Naruto.

- Qui êtes-vous alors ?

- On est... des ninjas !

- Un ninja, toi ? Des mioches comme toi, j'en bouffe cinq au petit déjeuné tous les matins !

« Grargh ! », hurla Naruto en se jetant en avant avec un coup de pied volet. L'homme saisit son pied en l'air, et le plaqua rudement au sol comme s'il n'était qu'un hochet. Un ''Aïe'' se fit entendre quand Naruto se ramassa la tête sur le parquet. Voyant Kakashi commençait à bouger, leur adversaire improvisé leva les bras.

- Légitime défense, vous n'avez pas à intervenir, _jounin_.

- Vous nous devez du respect ! s'écria Sakura en regard Naruto qui se débattait sous la botte de l'homme.

- Comme je l'ai dit, des mioches comme vous, j'en écrase tous les soirs comme des cafards ! Maintenant dégagez de chez moi !

- Avant de partir, on voudrait bien récupérer l'énergumène à votre basque, rétorqua calmement Kakashi en fixant impassible leur client révolu.

- Vous parler de ça ? Reprenez !

Avec un coup de pied, il fit valser Naruto qui fut réceptionner par Sasuke.

« Maintenant, déguerpissez ! »

Naruto sur l'épaule de son comparse, Sakura au côté de Kakashi, ils passèrent devant l'homme fulminant de colère.

- Moi qui vous pensais sympa... rumina le blondinet en se massant la joue.

- C'était une impression ! répliqua l'intervenant.

- Ça on avait remarqué ! baguenauda-t-il en retour.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en vitesse, le propriétaire de la maison sur les talons. Sur le chemin, Sasuke vit perceptiblement une des peintures représentait un homme portant un masque où perçaient au travers les orifices deux pupilles qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Le sharigan ! », hoqueta-t-il. Kakashi tourna la tête surpris, et fourra indolemment dans sa poche un papier froissé qu'il avait remarqué trimbaler sur une commode. L'argenté sourit étrangement en murmurant de son côté un ''intéressant'' avant qu'ils ne partent tous et que leur ancien client renferme brutalement la porte derrière eux.

« Quel enfoiré ! », prononcèrent simultanément Sakura et Naruto, bien d'accord pour une fois. Sasuke avait quant à lui le visage levé vers Kakashi.

- Vous l'avez remarqué n'est-ce pas – je veux dire la peinture ?

Son sensei acquiesça.

- Oui, mais plus étonnant en fait...

Il leur dévoila devant eux le papier froissé qu'il avait ramassé. Sur celui-ci, était noté :

« _Très Noble Seigneur de la Feuille,_

_Je vous ai renvoyé vos hommes ci-présents, la véritable mission que j'avais commandé n'étant en réalité pas une simple rang D mais une demande d'admissibilité pour rentrer dans vos rangs._

_PS : Veuillez adresser mes excuses pour mon comportement inhabituel auprès de vo__tre équipe__ que j'ai renvoyé__e__ de manière assez rude. _»

« J'y crois pas ! Il l'avait fait exprès ce batard ! », s'écria Sakura.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il était gentil au fond.

- Nanana ! Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec ta joue boursouflée !

Naruto posa la main sur son visage.

- Haha, ce n'est rien, cela va –

Il s'effondra d'un coup.

- Naruto ? Eh Naruto ? Blague pas ! Eh ! Naru...

Il n'entendit plus que des sons diffus autour de lui...


End file.
